Megumi Has Her Flareups
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: What happens when Megumi can't stand Yuujiou and Tooru avoiding each other and loses it? MegumiXMikoto, TooruXYuujiou


I loved Megumi (Mikoto's girlfriend) after reading The Day of Revolution(like a prequel of Princess Princess) and also Makoto (Mikoto's sister). Yes, this is a crossover with The Day of Revolution, and has spoilers, which will explain the Princess Princess anime perfectly, especially episode 10.

Megumi has her flareups 

Megumi was a perfect girl, well, most of the time. She was told frequently that she was the splitting image of beauty and got constant offers for guys to go out with her. What the guys didn't know that two years ago, she was a boy named Kei who had serious anger issues. The flareups at the beginning happened all the time, and got her busted by her four best friends, but now they were under control.

Then Megumi saw something that just annoyed her to death. It brought out Kei. Tooru and Yuujirou were having another moment again. They were having these moments ever since the play ended. These moments involved them getting really close together, then blushing. Mikoto, being his obvious self, didn't notice, but Megumi sure did. The problem is that the two never noticed! "Come on." Megumi complained. Tooru and Yuujirou just gave her a blank glance. Then Megumi got her anger under control. It is not my problem after all.

She didn't count on Makato being next to her, and as always, causing a lot of problems. She lived for this stuff. "Megumi, I really don't think they will ever notice. They are clueless. Just look at them," Tooru and Yuujirou were having yet another moment, "and you can see this will go on to graduation."

Megumi was set off. Bye bye Megumi, hello Kei. Megumi grabbed a hold of Tooru's and Yuujirou's shirts and lifted them off the ground. "Come on, don't you realize what is in front of you!" The mood had studdenly changed from a beautiful elegant girl to a violent teenage boy mood.

"Megumi, stop!" Mikoto said as he tried to stop her, but ended up being thrown aside. Megumi was still stronger than him, even if she wasn't beating people up anymore. Makato was laughing. "You're enjoying this, aren't you! Stop her, she is your best friend!"

"Oh Mikoto," Makato stopped laughing, "this is for your own good. Don't forget it was your dear sister that hooked you and Megumi together in the first place." Mikoto shut up after that. It wasn't clear if it was what Makato said, or that he was just plain scared of Megumi.

"What the hell, the mood suddently changed!" Yuujirou said.

"It's like she is a completely different person!" Tooru replied back. "What is she talking about anyway? I don't understand why she is so mad at us."

"No wonder you get along with Mikoto so well! You all are the same! I can't stand people that don't admit their feelings to one another, even if they are obviously in love and the person likes them back!" Megumi yelled. "Hey Mikoto, anything also happen between these two?" At this comment, Tooru and Yuujirou blushed.

"Um...they kissed once." Mikoto stammered out.

"Oh god, you are hopeless! How do you think the other doesn't like you if you kissed already!" Megumi's face was getting red.

"It was a complicated situation..." Tooru said.

"Yeah, we were only trying to scare away that crazy cousin of his!" Yuujirou said.

"I can tell you ways make stalkers go away without kissing someone! I've done it!" Megumi yelled. Mikoto nodded. He witnessed it. She had four boys, even if she was taken, that were still stalking her. "You wanted the kiss, and were only using the situation as an excuse!"

Yuujirou covered his face. "Shit."

"You were doing what!" Tooru yelled. Then his face calmed down. Obviously, he enjoyed it just as much as Yuujirou. He was looking for a second kiss, just as Yuujirou was. "I'm sorry. I just can't be mad at you, though I really feel that I should. Honestly, I enjoyed the kiss too." Then Tooru began to switch to panic mode. "It's been haunting my dreams for weeks!"

"I know, me too!" Yuujirou agreed.

After seeing this, Megumi's temper lessened, and she went back to the regular Megumi again. "Sorry, sometimes I just lose control. I didn't mean to go off on you guys. I've been trying to control my temper."

"No problem!" Tooru and Yuujirou said in agreement.

"See, I told you it was a good idea." Makato said.

"Evil bitch!" Mikoto said. "Do you have any idea of the pain you just caused Megumi?" Mikoto said in anger.

Megumi grabbed his hand. "I had no idea you cared so much!" Then Megumi hugged him. "I had no reason to doupt you." Then Mikoto and Megumi shared a kiss. Tooru and Yuujirou were busy gagging. Makoto got out her camera and took a picture. "Hey, you are going to sell that!" Megumi was annoyed, but not in an angered state.

"What? I'll give part of the money to you." Makato replied.


End file.
